Ikaw
by SapphireKnight15
Summary: Sa isang tingin pa lang alam na ni Sasuke Uchiha... "Inami Hotori..."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kung ako may ari ng Naruto... May special episode ang kasal ni Sasuke at Sakura mwahahaaha XD

Noong Unang panahon, Ang naghahari sa Mundo ay tanging ang mga Vampires...Maraming mga makapangyarihang mga angkan ngunit ang katangi-tangi sa kanila ay ang Uchiha Empire...

Ang nakatakdang susunod na maghahari ay ang panganay ni Reyna Mikoto at Haring Fugaku na si Itachi Uchiha, at ang Kanilang bunso na isang beterano sa paghawak ng espada na si Sasuke Uchiha ang hahalili s kanya...

Sa kanilang mundo, isa lang ang nakatakda sa bawat isang Bampira, at mukhang si Uchiha Sasuke ay namomroblema dito.. Sa hindi inaasahang pagkakataon ay nakilala niya ang nakatakda niyang ibigin...

 ** _Balik-tanaw_**...

 _Isang malaking pagsasalo-salo ang hinanda ng Imperyo ng mga Uchiha para sa mga kaalyado nilang angkan..._ _Sa isang banda makikita mo ang binatang si Sasuke sa may balkonahe, hindi daw kasi sya nakikipagsalamuha sa ibang tao..._ _"Mag-isa ka rin ba?" tanong nang isang dalaga sa kanya._ _"Hn.." simpleng sagot ni Sasuke._ _"Hindi ka masyadong nakikisalamuha sa iba no?"Tanong ng babae habang nakangiti._ _"Pwede bang wag kang ngumiti ng ganyan... nakakainis ka.."Ang sabi ng Bugnuting binata.'Pamilyar ang amoy na iyon... amoy rosas at...' Bago pa niya maipagpatuloy ang iniisip niya, tumayo ang dalaga..._ _"Teka san ka pupunta?" ang tanong ni Sasuke sa kaniya._ _"Aalis na ako sa lugar na ito, wala naman ang taong hinahanap ko dito e..'' sagot ng babae. "Siya nga pala ako nga pala si Inami. Inami Totori..." pakilala ng Dalaga habang inaabot ang kamay kay Sasuke._ _"Sasuke Uchiha." ang tanging tugon ni Sasuke kay Inami. Ngumiti si Inami, paalis na sana siya ngunit hinablot ni Sasuke ang kamay niya. "Inami Totori, sino ang hinahanap mong tao?" tanong ni Sasuke sa kaniya. "Ang kapareha ko..." tugon ni Inami kay Sasuke._ _"Inami.. ikaw na nga.." sabi ni sasuke sa kaniya. "Ang balikat mo, maari bang makita?" tanong niya uli sa dalaga._ _Nakita niya ang tatak ng isang kapareha ng isang Uchiha..._ _"Ikaw na ba talaga?" tanong ng naguguluhang dalaga kay Sasuke.Tumango si Sasuke at sa di malamang dahilan ay nangilid ang luha ng_ _Dalaga._

Ilang taon ang lumipas at naisipang magpakasal ng magkasintahan...

Ngunit sa araw ng kasal...umatake ang mga Vampire hunters...

Nagapi nila ang lahat ng mga Bampira maliban sa dalawa... Ang mahal na Prinsipe na si Sasuke Uchiha at ang tapat na taga paglingkod at matalik na kaibigan niyang si Naruto Uzumaki...

Naging masakit sa kaniya ang pagkawala ni Inami...

 ** _Balik-tanaw_**

" _Sasuke..." ang nanghihinang tawag ni Inami sa kaniya._ _"Hindi Inami! wag mo akong iiwan! pakiusap..." mangiyak-ngiyak na pakiusap ni Sasuke._ _"Sasuke... p-pangako babalik ako...babalikan k-kita Sasuke...pangako." Ang pangako ni Inami kay Sasuke binabawian siya ng buhay..."Pakiusap lumaban ka Sasuke ipangako mong mabubuhay ka...para sa akin at sa...anak natin..." sabi niya habang nakangiti sa huling pagkakataon_ _"Nagdadalang tao ka?" tanong ni Sasuke sa kanya. Ngiti lang ang sagot niya._ _"Siya si Sakura...ang anak natin sasuke." Sabi niya habang hinihimas ang duguan niyang tiyan. Ilang saglit pa ay pinikit na niya ang mga mata niya..._ _"Hindi wag!!" sigaw ni Sasuke habang pinapanood ang pinakamamahal niyang namamatay sa sarili niyang mga kamay.._ _"Isinusumpa ko!! papatayin ko ang lahat ng pumaslang sa buong lahi ko! lalong-lalo na sa pinakamamahal ko!" galit na galit niyang sigaw habang namumula ang kanyang mga mata. (a/n: sharigan... hindi po adik ah XD)..._

At doong nagtatapos ang simula...

A/N: phew hahaha natapos din ang isang chapter...Alam ko pong SasuOc yung first pero po sa susunod na chapter at sa next next next next chapter ay SASUSAKU na woohoo!!!


	2. Ang bagong simula

Disclaimer: Kung ako ang may ari ng Naruto...hindi si Neji ang mamamatay

Lumipas ang ilang libong taon, nanatiling nakatago sa dilim ang mga natirang bampira... nakasabay na sila sa mga makabagong teknolohiya. Nakatira sila sa isang malaking Mansyon sa dulo ng Bayan ng konoha.

Ang Mansyong ito ay kinatatakutan ng mga tao dahil sa kakaibang anyo nito...

 **-Kay Sakura-** 'Hay salamat!! Natapos rin!' sabi ng inner self ni Sakura Haruno, Isang Mag-aaral ng Konoha School of home Industries o (KSHI).

 _Cellphone cat ringtone...(a/n: ringtone ko yan)XD_ "Hello? Sino po ba ito?'' Tanong ni Sakura.

"Uy, Noo!" sigaw ng hyper active niyang Best friend na si Ino Yamanaka sa kabilang linya ng telepono.

"Luh?! Baboy...hahahaha!!, Bakit ka napatawag?" tanong niya sa kaibigan.

"Sak, gusto mo mag ghost hunting?" Tanong ng bestie niya

"Ino 'di na ako bata...tsaka hanggang ngayon naniniwala ka pa rin sa multo?"

tugon niya sa kaibigan niya habang nagbabasa ng ilang libro

"E, Latest issue yan sa KSHI, May mga tao da na nawawala tapos sa isang lugar lang yun nangyayari!" sigaw ni Ino sa kabilang linya.

"Geeez Oo na... wag mo nga akong sigawan nakakarindi e." sabi niya

"Yay! sasamahan ako ni Sa-ku-ra woohoo!!" Ang sigaw ni Ino sa kabilang linya

"O kaylan ba?" tanong niya kay

"Well...how about...tonight? sagot ni Ino

"Well..." nagdadalawang isip pa si Sakura. "Fine, okay lang naman sa akin," sagot niya. "E nasan ka ba ngayon?" tanong ni Sakura.

"Ako? sa labas ng bahay niyo tumingin ka sa bintana." sagot niya.

'Hay...wala nang atrasan to...' sabi ng inner self niya. Habang tinitignan ang Best friend niyang kumakaway sa may bintana.

 **-Kay Sasuke-**

"Teme!! nasan ka?! Teme!!" tawag ni Uzumaki Naruto sa kaibigan niya.

 _(Wapak!!)_ "Aray naman o Teme naman." sabi ni Naruto kay Sasuke habang hinihimas ang bukol niya sa ulo

"Matuto kang gumalang sa nakatataas mo." kalmadong sagot ni Sasuke

"Masusunod po...Your Majesty." sagot ni Naruto.

 _(Wapak)_

Ayun, nagkabukol tuloy ng isa pa si Naruto. Lumakad papalayo si Sasuke.

"Uy teme!! san ka ba pupunta?!" tanong ni Naruto sa kanya habang sinusundan ang mahal na prinsipe

"Hindi ba obvious? sa kagubatan malamang maghahanap ng usa." sagot ni Sasuke sa kanya.

"Uy sama ako!!" sigaw ni Naruto.

"Nakakatakot naman sa Mansion na to!" sigaw ni Ino.

"Tch.. Ino ikaw ang nagpresintang pumunta dito diba kaya tara na..."

"Saglit... tumigil ka muna." Sabi ni Sasuke kay Naruto habang papaalis na sana sa Mansyon.

"Bakit Sasuke?" tanong ni Naruto.

"May nakapasok na ibang tao dito..." Sagot ni Sasuke habang nag-iiba ang kulay mg mga Mata niya( sharingan). 'Kakaiba...yung amoy na yon...Inami!!' sigaw ni Sasuke sa isipan nya habang bumabalik ang kulay ng mga mata niya sa dati. "Naruto, malapit lang si Inami dito." sabi ni Sasuke kay Naruto.

"Ano!?" gulat na sabi ni Naruto kay Sasuke...

A/N: Well yan muna for now ha. yung KSHI ang tunay talaga nun ay ASHI(Amaya School of Home Industries), isa sa mga industrial school sa Cavite, dun din ako nag-aaral. Kapit lang Minna mag papakilala pa ako ng mga bagong characters sa susunod na mga chapter ok.

Bye! Dark Blue Princess Out


	3. Muling pagkikita

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!! except my Cellphone and my earphones

"Sakura natatakot na ako!!" sigaw ni Ino sa likod ng bestfriend nya.

"Ino wag kang maingay!!" bulong niya pero di masyadong malakas. "Teka, Ino may tao.." bulong ni Sakura kay Ino.

"Tago bilis!!" sigaw ni Ino kay sakura habang hinihila si Sakura sa unang kwartong nakita niya.

"Ino ano ba itong kwartong ito?" tanong ni Sakura.

"Aba malay ko...'di ko naman bahay to e, bakit inaagiw na ba ung bahay na-- unhhpppp!!!" sigaw ni Ino habang nakatakip ang kamay ng kaibigan niya sa bibig niya.

"Shhh!! wag kang Maingay Ino...may paparating...takbo bilis!!"Sigaw ni Sakura kay Ino.

"Teme, papalayo na yung mga tao..." Sabi ni Naruto kay Sasuke.

"Eto isuot mo yung Maskara para di nila tayo makilala..." sabi ni Sasuke habang hinagis ang itim na maskara kay Naruto.

"Dito Ino..." sabi ni Sakura sa kanya. "Woah...mga libro!" Sabi ni Sakura kay Ino.

"Naku e di ako mahilig magbasa." sabi ni Ino habang tinitignan ang kwarto.

Kinuha ni Sakura amg isang librong nahulog. **'LEGENDS OF THE VAMPIRES'**

ang title nito binasa ni Sakura ang nilalaman ng libro...

 _Ang mga bampira ay ang mga demonyong hindi tinanggap sa impyerno at iniwan sa lupa..._

 _May dalawang uri ng Bampira, ang mga mabubuti at masasama... Ang mga bampira ay Imortal at tapat sa kanilang mga kapareha dahil isa lang ang nakatakda sa bawat isang bampira...Maraming mga angkan ang bampira._

 _Una, ang mga tinatawag na Sharingan carrier o ang mga Uchiha... sila ang pinaka makapangyarihang angkan sa lahat ng mga angkang nabubuhay..._

 _Pangalawa, ang tinatawag na byakugan carrier o ang angkan ng mga Hyuuga...pangalawa sila sa makapangyarihan angkan_

 _Pangatlo, ang mga Uzumaki...tapat silang tagapaglingkod ng mga Uchiha. Pangatlo sa pinaka makapangyarihan angkan dahil nasa kanila ang demonyong lobo, kaalyado sila ng mga uchiha._

 _Pang-apat, ang angkan ng Totori..._

"Teka bakit punit?" tanong ni Sakura kay Ino.

"Aba malay ko sayo... sak, nabobored na ako.'' sagot ni Ino kay Sakura.

"Ino...paparating na sila... takbo!!" sabi niya sa bestfriend niya.

Tumakbo nang tumakbo si Sakura at Ino hanggang magkahiwalay silang dalawa.

"Ino?" tanong ni Sakura sa pag-asang makikita niya si Ino sa kwartong pinasukan niya...Nakita niya ang Portrait ng isang pamilya itim lahat ang buhok at damit ng mga ito. Ang babae at Lalaking hula niya ay nasa 30 yrs. old pataas ay ang mga magulang,Ang lalaking nasa kabilang gilid na may edad na 10 yrs. old na mahaba ang buhok ay ang kuya,hula niya.Ang batang nakangiti na may edad na 5 yrs. old ay ang bunso... tinitigan niyang maigi ang bata _'Pamilyar...'_ isip ni Sakura.

"Sino ka at anong kailangan mo dito?!" sigaw ng lalaki sa kanya. _'Teka Inami?!'_ isip ng lalaki.

"Pasensya na po sinamahan ko lang po ang kaibigan ko..." sagot niya _.'W_ _oah ang_ _ganda ng mata niya.'_ isip ni sakura.

 **\--Sasuke's POV--**

 _'I-Inami?!'_ sabi ko sa isip ko dahil ka boses niya si Inami. Nilapitan ko siya at humakbang siya paatras sakto ang pagtama ng ilaw ng buwan sa kanyang mukha.

"Anong pangalan mo babae?" tanong ko sa kanya. Humakbang ako nang isa at humakbang sya paatras, isa pang hakbang niya ay naapakan niya ang nahulog na kurtina sa kwarto ko.

"Ahh! tulong!" sigaw niya. Gamit ang kakaiba kong bilis nasalo ko sya sa pagbagsak niya.

"A-Ayoko na uuwi na ako..." iyak niya habang yakap ako... naiyak sya sakin? bakit ba ang hina ng mga tao? di ba nila alam na ang pagpapakita ng emosyon ang syang ikababagsak nila?

Pinatahan ko sya. "Wag ka nang umiyak, please?" pakiusap ko sa kanya

"Mama uwi na ako!" lalo pa syang umiyak. Tchh... para syang bata. "Shh... wag ka nang umiyak...nakakainis ka..."

sabi ko sa kanya.

"Wahh!! ang sama mo sakin!! naiyak na nga ang tao sasabihan mo pang nakakainis?!" sabi nya sakin habang sinusuntok ako...Sobra na to ah masakit na.

"Wow naman, ikaw na nga iniligtas ikaw pa galit..." sabi ko habang naghahanda nang umalis.

"S-Sorry naman!! nabigla lang ako! tsaka nakakainis ka kaya, hindi dapat ganon itrato ang babae no.." sabi niya sa akin. Teka namumuro na 'tong babaeng 'to ha. "Ok lang sana kung babae ka," sabi ko.

"Aba?! sobra ka na ha! kanina sinabihan mo akong nakakainis tapos ngayon iniinsulto mo pa pagkababae ko sob--mmpphhhhh!!"Ang ingay naman ng babaeng ito nakakasakit ng ulo ah.

"Shhhh...wag ka maingay..." sabi ko sa kanya.

"Aahh!! manyak ka! bata pa ako!!" teka nababaliw na ba tong babaeng to?!

"Hoy napaka _green_ mo naman. Mas maigi pang pumatol sa bakla kaysa sa 'yo." sagot ko habang naka smirk.

"Mang-iinsulto ka pa ha? sige sisigaw ako." Baliw na talaga to hayy... "Sige subukan mo...baka masira pa kinabukasan mo." bulong ko sa kanya.

Tchh.. sarap pagtripan.

"Bastos!" sabi nya sakin halatang pikon na."He, kala mo naman gagawin ko sa iyo yon. Asa ka pa, hn." sabi ko.

"Sakura!! nasan ka na!" sigaw ng isang babae, siguro kasama niya to yung sinasabi nyang sinamahan niya. _'Teka...Sakura?!... hn mukhang pinadali mo ang paghahanap ko Inami_. Isip ko.Napatingin ako sa braso niya _. 'Hn, sabi ko na nga ba sya na nga...Nagkita uli tayo Inami'_

A/N:Ok hanggang dun muna hahahaha **FLUFF!!** kung nagtataka kayo kung bakit nasabi ni sasuke na napadali yung paghahanap niya dahil ang pangalan ng anak dapat nila ni Inami ay Sakura kay yun... Gusto ko lang ipaalam na isa ito sa pinaka mahalaga kong Fanfiction dahil... Dito kami nagkalapit ng Crush ko!! Originally ang pangalan nung bidang babae ay Hana at ang lalaki naman ay Aki. Yung role ni Ino ang original na gumanap doon e si Kimiko at yung kay Naruto si Niko. Pinakamamahal ko ding Character si Sasuke at Sakura dahil doon nagkalapit kami ng Crush ko. Tawag niya sa akin e ' **Sakura'** at sa kanya tawag ko naman e **'Sasuke'** hehehe kinikilig pa rin ako wahhh!!! hahahaha ok ge out na me byee!!


	4. Ahh i Ikaw na naman

Disclaimer: Yup...hindi :(

Ilang linggo na ang nakakaraan noong mangyari ang 'Ghost Hunting' nila Sakura at Ino...

"Teme, yung babae nung isang araw siya yung sinasabi mong reincarnation ni Inami... diba?" tanong ni Naruto kay Sasuke.

"Oo... at kailangan na lang ay mapalapit ako sa kanya." Sabi ni Sasuke habang naka smirk.

 **-Sakura's POV-** Kainis yung Lalaking yun ah...di ako pinapatulog...tch... ' ** _Parang may kakaiba sa lalaking yun.'_** sabi ng inner ko. For the first time mukhang sasang-ayon ako dito sa inner ko. Minsan nga di ako makapaniwala na ako yun e lagi kasi kaming magkasalungat ng iniisip e.

Naalala ko yung bata sa portrait at yung manyak na lalaking yun...teka...

Nag-flash back sa akin yung mukha ng lalaki. Posible kayang iisa lang sila? Hay naku bakit ko nga ba iniisip yun.

"Argh!!!" sigaw ko. "Sakura! matulog ka na, may pasok ka pa bukas." sabi ni mama. "Opo ma." sagot ko.

 ** _\--kinabukasan--_**

"Sakura!! san ka ba pupunta?" tanong ni Ino sa akin.

"Well umm... san pa ba edi sa room natin," sagot ko "TVE tayo diba?"

"Luh? English tayo ngayon Sak." sabi niya sa akin... Ha?! Watdapak!?

"Ah Oo nga e sabi ko nga." sabi ko

Teka mukhang naapektuhan ako ng lalaking yun buset!!

"Sak? uy Sak! Sakura Haruno! Ayan ka na naman! bakit ba lutang ka ngayon ha?" tanong sa akin ni Ino.

"Hindi kaya. Kulang lang ako sa tulog." angal ko. Habang naglalakad pabalik sa classroom namin.

"Uy! wait lang naman." sigaw sa akin ng bestie ko.

 ** _\--Classroom--_**

"Class, may bago tayong makakasama ngayong araw... Pwede na kayong pumasok." utos ni Sir Kakashi sa Transfer.

Teka... pusang gala! siya yon! Mukhang minamalas ata ako ah. **_'Gah!! ang gwapo pala niya.'_** Diba sabi ko na nga ba iba iniisip nito e.

"Kamusta KSHI! ako si Naruto Uzumaki! at nandito ako para makipag kaibigan ttebayo!" sabi ng Blondie.

"Ang ingay mo Naruto." sabi nung bastos na yun.

"Magpakilala ka na nga teme." sabi nung Naruto dun sa lalaking yun.

"Ako si Uchiha Sasuke." sabi nung lalaking 'Sasuke' daw ang pangalan.

"Sakura... ang gwapo nung Sasuke di ba. Mukhang na love at first sight ata ako.!" sabi ni Ino sa akin. Naku Ino kung kilala mo lang ang tunay na ugali ng lalaking yan.

Biglang tumingin sa akin si Sasuke.

"Long time no see, Sakura Haruno." sabi niya sa akin. Syete! bakit niya ako kilala? Teka baka Stalker ko 'tong mokong na 'to?

Umupo sya sa tabi ko at tinitigan ako. Teka adik na nga talaga to ah.

"Excuse me lang ha, bakit mo ba ako tinititigan kanina ka pa ha.'' tanong ko sa kanya.

"E bakit masama bang tingnan ka?" sabi niya sa akin.

"Hah! may bayad tingin sa akin no!" sabi ko sarcastically.

"Hn...eto," sabi niya sa akin habang inaabot ang 100 pesos."bayad ko." sabi niya...huh?! teka nagbibiro lang naman ako e.

"Hala joke lang naman yun e.''sabi ko sa kanya.

"Pwes di ako nag bibiro sa 'yo." sabi niya sa akin.

haay nakuuuu!! one hell of a day!

 **A/N: R and R**


	5. Power of love ni Ino

Disclaimer: T_T nope...T_T

Ilang araw pa lang ang nakalilipas bwiset na bwiset na si Sakura sa katabi niya sa upuan. Ikaw kaya titigan buong araw.

 **-Sasuke's POV-** Naglalakad kami ni Naruto sa hallway ng KSHI. Mayamaya pa ay bigla akong hinabol ng mga Babae.

"Wow naman teme! famous ka na agad may ilang araw pa lang, Apat! Teme, Apat!" Sigaw sa akin ni Naruto.

"Heh, manahimik ka ako pa rin ang prinsipe mo." Sabi ko in a Cool way.

"A! nakalimutan ko po kasi aking kamahalan." sabi ni Naruto sarcastically.

"Huwag mong kalimutan ang pakay natin dito." sabi ko habang tinitingnan kung may nakikinig sa usapan namin.

"Oo naman ... sa tingin mo sino ang nag balik ng notebook ko sa table ko?" tanong niya sa akin.

"Hn ewan ko, baka yung babaeng may puting mata. teka Hinata Hyuuga ba yun?" sabi ko sa kanya.

"Imposible naman yun teme! para kasing galit sa akin si hinata dahil tuwing lalapit ako sa kanya tatakbo sya palayo. Sakitin siguro si hinata, mapula kasi siya pag kinakausap ko." sabi ni Naruto habang kinakamot ang likod ng ulo niya. Tch... ang tanga talaga niya kahit kailan.

Saglit pa ay may babaeng Blonde na lumapit sa amin.

"Uhm... hello ako pala si Ino Yamanaka...pwede ba kitang maging kaibigan?" tanong ni Blondie sakin habang namumula. Argg! magaling meron pang isang babaeng manghahabol sakin.

"Makinig ka Blondie... hindi ako nakikipag kaibigan sa iba," sabi ko habang tinititigan sya. Ah langhiya lalo pang namula.

"K-Kinausap ako ng U-Uchiha Sasuke?! eeep!!" tili ni Blondie.

"Makinig ka ha may nagugustuhan na ako kaya kung umaasa ka pa sa akin wag mo nang ituloy." sabi ko sa kanya in a cold tone.

"A basta, di pa rin ako susuko." sabi niya habang may pa effect pang apoy sa mata habang tumatakbo palayo.

Nakita ko si Ino na kumakaripas ng takbo papunta sa akin.

"Sak!! ...a...lam...mo ...ba...na-"

"Ino inhale...exhale... inhale...exhale. Teka, bakit ba parang hinahabol ka ng sampung kabayo?!" tanong ko sa kanya nang pasigaw.

"Sakura...Kinausap ako ng Uchiha Sasuke! at guess what...tinawag niya pa akong Blondie!!" tili ni Ino.

"Ah...wala nang duda kung bakit," sabi ko. "E, ano namang issue mo dun? kala mo naman napakabait nung lalaking yun." sabi ko sa kanya.

"Wow ha para namang kilalang kilala mo na si Sasuke," sabi niya sa akin. "Napansin ko ngang lagi ka nyang tinittiigan pwede bang humanap kaka ng paraan para magkagusto sya sakin Sak? **Please...** Kaya kung nagkakagusto ka sa kanya please ayokong maging karibal kita sa kanya." sabi ni Ino sa akin in a serious tone.

"Asa ka pang meron Ino." sagot ko.

"Yan very good! yan ang gusto ko sa 'yo e Sak! kaykaya nga labs kita." lambing ni Ino sa akin habang yakap yakap ako na parang wala nang bukas.

"Ino alam mo namang Bestie kita simula pagkabata diba? kaya kung anong gusto mo hindi ko aagawin sa 'yo." sabi ko kay Ino.

"Yahoo!! Best friend forever!!" sabi ni Ino na nagtatatalon na parang kuneho.

"Ino tama na pinagtitinginan na tayo ng mga tao." sabi ko sa BFF ko.

"Ahh woohoo!! My Power of love!! woohoo!!" tili pa ni Ino.

"Hay naku bala ka nga dyan." sabi ko habang naglalakad palayo.

"Ala uy!! saglit! sak hintay!!" sigaw ni Ino habang hinahabol ako.

A/N: Ok alam ko nmng fangirl ni Sasuke si Ino sa Series ng Naruto, pero parang ang **_OA_** niya parang si Lee hahaha.


	6. Ang Mysterious Transfer

Disclaimer: Nope...

 **Sakura's POV**

Haist!! biset na Sasuke na yon! bakit ba ayaw niya akong lubayan kahit sandali?! Gahhh! buset sya. Naglalakad ako ngayon sa Tecnical Drawing room dun sa kadulu-duluhan ng Campus. Pangalawang subject pa lang, naku naman bakit ba ang bagal ng oras ngayon?

"Sakura!! hintay!" sigaw ni Ino. "Sabi ko hintayin mo ako diba?" sabi niya sa akin habang nagpapout.

"Ang bagal nyo kayang maglinis tchh.." angal ko.

"Yun nga e bakit pa kasi kailangan maglinis ng classroom sa tuwing lilipat ng subject?" tanong niya sa akin

"Ino, alam mo namang kailangan nating maki-share ng room dahil ginagawa pa yung mga building ng G9 diba? at saka nakakahiya, di natin room yun, kaya kailangan nating linisin." paliwanag ko kay Ino.

"Sabagay may point ka naman." sabi ni Ino. Mukhang nagets na nya yung mga sinasabi ko.

"Sakura! pwede ba kaming sumabay ni Teme papunta sa Technical Drawing room?" tanong ni Naruto sa akin.

"Oo naman, walang problema sa akin yun. E sayo Ino?" di nako nabigla nakita ko si Ino yakap na yakap kay Sasuke.

"Hoy babae! tigilan mo na nga ako!" sigaw ni Uchiha.

At yun sa wakas at naka punta na kaming lahat sa TD room. Naglelesson na si Ma'am Kurenai tungkol sa paggawa ng Pentagon, Triangle, at Square gamit ang Compass at 30 x 60 triangle (a/n: hindi allowed ang ruler sa kanila kasi may T-square naman e) nang biglang may pumasok sa room.

"Pasensya na po sa inyo dahil late ako, kailangan ko pa po kasing ma orient sa mga rules dito sa KSHI kaya pumunta po ako sa principal, ako po si Sai Harushima. Nice to meet you all.." sabi niya habang nakangiti.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Sasuke's POV**

Ang Sai na yun... may dugo syang Hunters! Hindi maari... hindi ko hahayaang malapitan niya ang aking Mate Mayamaya pa ay umupo na sya. Tumingin siya sa akin at nag smirk.

"Ikaw pala ang prinsipe." bulong niya sa malayo pero narinig ko, para saan pa ba ang kapangyarihan ko kung di ko gagamitin.

"Naruto, bantayan mo si Sakura... mapanganib ang lalaking yun, may dugo syang hunter." sabi ko kay Naruto. Nanlaki ang mga mata niya.

"Hunters..."Galit na galit si Naruto. Dahil sila din ang pumatay sa Mate niya. Siguro nagtataka kayo kung bakit hindi niya alam na si Hinata Hyuuga ang Mate niya...kasi nga Tanga sya...biro lang hahaha minsan talaga hindi nagrereact ang marka pag hindi pa naglalabas ng matinding emosyon ang kapareha.

"Naruto, hayaan muna natin sya, wla pa naman syang ginagawa e." sabi ko kay Naruto. Tutuluyan ko talaga ang hunter na 'to pag may vu awa syang Masama kay Sakura.

A/N: ok parang napaka possessive ni Sasuke kay sakura no?


End file.
